


An Algorithm For Lust

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Armitage Hux, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: University student Armitage Hux pays a visit to his lecturer/boyfriend after class and gets news about his grades that he wasn't expecting.





	An Algorithm For Lust

**Author's Note:**

> for the lovely & wonderful [@embershx](http://embershx.tumblr.com/)❤️. Thank you so much, darling!

If Armitage Hux weren’t trying to keep his relationship with Professor Ren a secret, he would most certainly be doodling ‘ _I Heart Kylo Ren’_ or ‘ _Mr Armitage Ren’_ all over the front of his notebook right now, decorating his declarations with all sorts of hearts and swirls like a hopelessly smitten teenager.

Resting his chin in his palm, Hux huffs and taps his pen against the desk.

Regrettably, student-teacher relationships are forbidden by First Order University, and Hux’s relentless affections for his Mathematics teacher must remain hidden, or else he suffers an immediate expelling from the university that he worked _hard_ to get into. And the guilt of making Kylo unemployed would be too much to handle.

So. Hux must stick to staring dreamily-eyed at his lecturer, imagining the hot body underneath his clothes. He imagines sliding the navy-suit jacket off from Kylo’s strong shoulders, unclasping his belt and pulling it free of the loops of his black jeans before popping the button open teasingly, leaving it before sliding his hands under Kylo’s grey shirt to remove it to bask in the glory of his chiselled chest.

Hux’s eyes lift from his notebook and back up to the board at the front of the grand lecture hall when he feels his pants beginning to tighten around his crotch, deciding that concentrating on his statistical analysis lecture would his next best move to prevent any awkwardness.

He begins reading across a few of the formulae on the board before he gives in and allows himself to look at the professor standing at the lectern to the right-hand side. Illuminated by the light of the projector, Professor Ren looks like something brought down from the heavens, his features soft, his body strong, and his dark hair looking luxuriously inviting, but tainted with the temptations of hell at the same time. There’s a devilish tint in the man’s dark eyes, a shimmer that even Hux can see from the very back row, one that Hux can’t wait to see close-up after this _boring_ class is over.

Professor Ren doesn’t make eye-contact with Hux for the entire two-hours of the lecture, his gaze always darting away as soon as they seem on the brink of connecting, as though any sort of contact would create so much of a spark that the other 100 students in the room would feel the _heat_ between them. But as the class draws to a close and students begin filing out of the door, ready to hit the town for drinks on this sunny Thursday afternoon, Hux keeps his gaze locked firmly on Kylo, watching him like a hawk as he packs away his things before leaving the hall, briefcase in hand.

Hux licks his lips.

Collecting his own books and bags, Hux eases his way through the crowds and almost glides to the corridor that’s on the very top floor of the building, where the professor’s offices are.

Room 509 sits at the very end of the corridor, its door ajar, and quiet rock ‘n’ roll music coming from inside.

Hux knocks twice, leaving a moment’s gap in between to confirm his identity to the man inside before a husky voice answers ‘ _enter’_ and all of Hux’s inhibitions are left on the corridor.

“You looked distant during today’s class,” Kylo says, voice low.

Hux closes the door, locks it, and drops his bag to the floor. Kylo’s office is perfectly square and rather small, but its view of the London skyline redeems it. The Professor stands at the window on the back wall, his toned arms free of the jacket he wore only minutes ago in the lecture.

“What can I say,” Hux shrugs, sitting down on the chair in front of Kylo’s desk. “You’re distracting.”

“I’m not playing, Armitage,” Kylo replies and Hux suddenly sits bolt upright at his tone. “Your grade for my class is three notches lower than all of your other modules.”

“That’s not possible,” Hux shakes his head. Despite the _obvious_ interference with his studies, Hux _ensures_ that his work is always perfect before submission; checking and rechecking every calculation and every sentence to avoid error.

Kylo turns slowly, moving to slide a paper across his desk and into Hux’s view. Immediately, Hux recognises it as his most recent essay on Algebraic Geometry but the most puzzling thing about it is the ‘96%’ written in Kylo’s favourite red pen in the top right corner, as bold and as striking as the man who wrote it.

“I’m afraid I’m not following,” Hux says, frowning, though the expression on Kylo’s face is like thunder.

“You know I expect at least a 70% from all of my students, but most definitely higher for you because I’m aware of your intellect,” Kylo flattens his palms on the desk, leaning over leeringly, staring down at Hux with fierce eyes. “So, what are you going to do about it?”

“Unless you’ve lost the ability to read, I don’t understand your frustrations, Ren,” Hux sits back and folds his arms, uncaring for whatever joke his professor—and lover—is playing on him.

“I _said,_ what are you going to do about it?”

Kylo’s lips fold into a smirk for a moment and he winks, and suddenly Hux knows _exactly_ what game Kylo is playing.

Hux sits forward in his chair, finding his heart pounding in his chest from the sudden rush of excitement and flutters his eyelashes.

“Please, sir,” Hux says, and Kylo’s demeanour falters almost instantaneously. “I need my grade upped. I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?”

Hux’s fingers rise to the top button of his shirt, unfastening it before doing the same with the next three, pulling it apart until Kylo gets a good view of his hairless chest. Kylo’s eyes dart downwards, and Hux knows the bait has been taken; their play is truly underway.

“A _dirty_ boy, are we?” Kylo hums. He stands, keeping his gaze locked with his student as he sits down in his grand desk chair, reclined back and legs spread, and Hux can’t help his own gaze grazing down to where Professor Ren’s cock strains against the material of his jeans. “If you answer my final question correctly, then I shall raise your grade. Get it wrong and I shall drop it further. Clear?”

Hux nods eagerly.

With that, Kylo unzips his pants and beckons Hux forward with an incline of his head, his dark hair falling into his face with the movement. Too eagerly but uncaring, Hux bolts up from his chair and scuttles around the desk to stand in front of Kylo, who’s idly stroking himself to full hardness.

“Undress for me,” Kylo says. “Then lie on your back on my desk.”

“Yes, sir.”

Hux does so slowly, peeling off his clothes and leaving them in a neat pile on the floor, wondering whether he should fake embarrassment at his nudity to please Kylo but he’s much too excited to do anything but jitter with anticipation. Without thought, Hux strokes his hand up his stomach to squeeze at one of his nipples, moaning as he hops up onto Kylo’s desk, the coldness of its surface giving him a little jolt of arousal.

“Look at you,” Kylo says. “So eager and so willing to do what I say just for a _grade_. I’m not sure why you’re even bothering with this. You’re just a slut, aren’t you, Armitage?”

“Yes, _yes,”_ Hux whispers, his stomach fluttering. “I’ll do anything. Just touch me, sir, please—”

Professor Ren works him open slowly, using his fingers and the bottle of lube kept in his bottom draw for _emergencies_ such as this, stroking his own cock every time Hux’s breath hitches, the sounds obviously too delectable to ignore.

“Tell me, boy,” Kylo whispers, leaning down until his lips graze across the tip of Hux’s hard and leaking cock. “Tell me what you want.”

“ _Ah,_ fuck me, let me make you feel good, _Professor,_ ” Hux begs, forgetting for a moment that his grades are actually perfect and this is merely a game. It feels so real; the rawness of his lust and the overpowering need to make Kylo feel good.

“You’re such a needy boy, Hux,” Kylo says, but withdraws his fingers and pulls Hux down to the edge of the desk by a harsh tug on his ankles before parting the boy’s ass cheeks and gently pushing the head of his cock inside.

“Mr Ren, oh my, _fuck,_ go deeper, _go deeper.”_

“Shush, my little whore,” Kylo gives Hux’s shaft a tight squeeze which makes him yelp, but the Professor merely laps up the sound with a heavy sigh. “You don’t give me the orders. You’re in my debt, understand?”

“Yes, sir. Sorry, _sir_.”

“Good boy.”

Hux finds his eyes closing as he sinks into the pleasures that Kylo is giving him, suddenly imagining himself at the front of his lecture hall, being fucked by his handsome teacher in front of the rest of his class just to make them all jealous. He’s seen the way his fellow students look at Professor Ren, with lust and with a hungry curiosity, and Hux is desperate to let them all know that he’s _owned_ by such a _beautiful_ man.

“Rock yourself into me, baby,” Kylo says, stroking up the inside of Hux’s thigh. “Roll your hips, _oh!_ Fuck. Just like that. Tell me you’re a slut.”

“I’m a slut,” Hux repeats instantly. “I’m a slut, I’m your whore, I’m just yours to fuck, oh, sir, please.”

Hux grunts and groans as he tries to fuck himself on Kylo’s cock, admittedly awkward because of the angle, but the moans that he’s getting in response from Kylo only spur on Hux’s efforts.

“Aren’t you a noisy thing?” Kylo says when he slams back into Hux, making the boy yell. “Maybe I should buy you a gag. You wouldn’t want my colleagues knowing how much of a _slut_ you are for me, would you? Or maybe you would. You want everyone to know how much you loving sucking on my cock and milking me dry because you’re _dirty._ Tell me, Armitage. This is my final question. _Are you a good boy or a bad boy?_ ”

Hux swallows hard; for the first time in his academic life, he doesn’t know the answer to a question he’s been asked. He hesitates, biting his lip, a little overwhelmed by how close he is to his orgasm but comes to an answer nonetheless.  

“I’m…I’m whatever you want me to be, sir,” Hux says. He lifts his head up as best as he can to look down to where Kylo’s cock is thrusting in and out of him before back up to meet Kylo’s _wicked,_ sparkling eyes.

“Right answer.”

Kylo smirks, grabbing Hux’s cock before stroking him in time with his thrusts, rocking the desk to the point where Hux _knows_ that any other person in the _building_ will know of their relations but he _doesn’t care_ because he comes hard all over Kylo’s hand, hips shaking as he’s stroked through the sensations before Kylo pulls out and finishes himself off alongside Hux’s spent cock, rubbing them together, mixing their seeds.

With heavy breaths and a heaving chest, Hux allows himself to be pulled up to sit on the edge of the desk, where Kylo can slot in between his open legs and kiss him, both still moaning quietly as they come down from the highs of their climaxes.

“Did I do well, Professor?” Hux asks, resting his arms atop Kylo’s shoulders to keep him close.

“ _Very_ well,” Kylo kisses Hux again. “I knew you’d do well. Like you do in every challenge I assign you. That _frisky_ and overconfident attitude of yours never fails to amaze me. It’ll get you anything you want.”

Hux smiles softly at the praise but it soon turns into a smirk.

“What can I say,” he says, leaning in to Kylo’s ear, hearing the professor's breath quicken. “I’ve had a good teacher.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/)❤️


End file.
